SpongeBob SquarePants (season 5)
, |Views = N/A |Desc = tells the story behind his and 's rivalry. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = feels inferior when a former Krusty Krab fry cook, Jim, visits. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = reads a scary book and develops a fear of the dark. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = 's morning routine is revealed. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = waits for a toy to arrive in the mail. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = spreads an itchy fungus around Bikini Bottom. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = hires and to spy on . }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = Mrs. Puff hosts a documentary about good and bad boaters, starring and . }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and compete in a contest to learn the names of all the Krusty Krab customers. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = moves into the Krusty Krab after being late to work. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = turns the Krusty Krab into an ice rink after turns down the heat. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and are afraid to go on a new roller coaster. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gets , , and to fix up the Chum Bucket. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = falls in love with a Krabby Patty. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = becomes nice after being shocked by an electric fence. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = wishes he could talk to money. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = makes a machine that cooks Krabby Patties, so challenges it to a "patty war." }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = , , and participate in a dance contest. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = makes the Krusty Krab -themed after a critic reviews SpongeBob's work. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = writes a song. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = brings a flea back to her treedome. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = thinks he stole 's donut and tries to hide it from him. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = attempts to remove a stubborn spot from a plate. }} , |Views = 4.95 |Desc = creates a gas that turns adults into babies. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = enters in a chef-exchange program. }} , |Views = 9.22 |Desc = , , , , , and journey to Atlantis. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = tries to get to boating school without getting filthy for Picture Day. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = must work at the Krusty Krab because he can't pay for his food. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = thinks his cousin BlackJack has kidnapped his parents. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gives himself a black eye. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = hypnotizes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and are accidentally sent to a prison camp. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and are stranded in the forest. }} , |Views = 6.10 |Desc = The story of 's Western ancestor, SpongeBuck, is told. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = sends and to run a traveling restaurant. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and battle over cleanliness. }} , |Views = 7.70 |Desc = develops amnesia and goes missing. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = slams 's face with a door, and Squidward becomes handsome. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = 's holes make music in the wind, attracting jellyfish. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = Krabby Patties are banned from Bikini Bottom. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = 's cousin visits and causes trouble. |Last = TRUE }}